1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to chairs, particularly to an improvement for a collapsible chair of the director's type.
2. Prior Art
Director's chairs have been widely used for many years and are most commonly made of wooden structural members and some type of fabric or canvas for the seat and back rest portions. These chairs come in many particular styles, shapes, and sizes, ranging from low profile lounge chairs to high, narrow bar chairs. While such director's chairs have been very popular primarily due to their styling, simplicity, comfort, and ease of storage, they have one major shortcoming: a lack of structural integrity in the vertical members of said chair.
In particular, long-term use of the director's chair has proven, in the past, to be destructive to the glued and/or screwed wooden joints that hold the vertical back members to the overall frame of the chair. This has allowed the vertical members to loosen and lean inward, toward each other, whenever a person sits in the chair, making the chair both uncomfortable and unsafe.